Scars of the Broken Mirror: Aggro's story
by Talespinner69
Summary: When a great tragedy, spurred by a massive accident that occurred between Royal Woods and Great Lakes City, strikes the Loud family, the oldest son of the Ace family would seek to right that wrong, especially since someone close to his heart was hurt. (Sequel to Scars of the Broken Mirror: Kara's story) (Story 2 in the 'Broken Mirror scars' anthology) (Warning: Character death)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Loud House' or any other property in this work that I did not make myself.

Scars of the Broken Mirror: Aggro's Story

Chapter one: The samurai's heart, worried

Another day, another successful few hours spent mentoring a thirteen-year-old girl because said girl's mother was worried that her daughter might have issues due to so many bad things happening recently. Even so, Aggro Ace, a seventeen-year-old Swedish/Japanese boy living in Royal Woods, Michigan, was not going to complain. He never objected to mentoring someone, and he was even being paid for his efforts (although that last part was not something that he was really expecting).

After dropping off Kara, the aforementioned girl he was mentoring, at the place where she and her mom were currently residing as Kara's mother was working on finalizing her divorce, Aggro made a beeline for his family's home, in the residential area of the neighborhood. Opening the front door, Aggro said, "Hey everyone, what did I miss?" It was the male Ace twin's way of saying that he was home.

To Aggro's surprise, Allison, his older twin sister, was entertaining a very familiar guest, that being Leni Loud, who is dating Aggro. Allison was sitting in a plush leather armchair, and the fashionable Loud sister was occupying a small sofa; Kyubi, Aggro's pet fox, was laying on Leni's lap, enjoying having her back petted by Leni.

Not expecting the visitor, Aggro said to the Loud sisters, "Oh, hey, Leni-chan. What's up?" Having heard Aggro's voice, Leni looked over to the front door, seeing the male Ace twin close the door behind him.

"Oh! Aggro!" Leni said in a pleasantly surprised tone, "I, like, wasn't expecting you to be here since you weren't here when I came over!" As Leni spoke, Kyubi got up off of Leni's lap, hopped off of the sofa, and trotted over to her owner.

"Well I wasn't going to be gone all day, Leni-chan," Aggro remarked before bending down to give the young adult vixen sitting at his feet a quick scratch behind her right ear. Getting back up, the male Ace twin continued, "Kara's mother only needs me to mentor her daughter for a few hours every day I do the mentoring."

"That's what I've been telling the seamstress this whole time, brother," Allison remarked before she took a quick swig from a can of Moonberry Cola, Allison's favorite soda, which she was drinking from. After swallowing a mouthful of soda, the female Ace twin continued while she pointed to Leni, "She's come bearing good news, by the way."

"Oh?" Aggro remarked in a tone that showed his interest was piqued. Walking over to where Allison and Leni sat, with Kyubi following him, the male Ace twin continued, "And what would that be, might I ask?"

"You know how, like, my mom and Lori went over to Great Lakes City for something?" Leni began, "And that they stayed with Bobby's relatives for two days?"

"Ah yes, I remember that," Aggro replied. Holding a hand to his chin while he wore a look of consideration on his face, Aggro continued, "If I recall correctly, during the Great Lakes City riot, Allison drove off rioters who threatened Bobby's grandfather, and I myself rescued Bobby's cousin Carlota from a pair of rioters."

A while ago, Great Lakes City, a city that's either three hours' driving away from Royal Woods, in the next state over or a mix of both, had a massive city-wide riot that was spurred on by strong racial themes. Although it was eventually revealed by a file anonymously sent to the GLCPD (with the contents of said file having been made public) that the city's recently killed mayor and some of his fellows orchestrated the massive racism in the city, it was too little too late as said riot ended up happening, lasting for multiple days, causing billions in damage, and claiming at least six-hundred lives.

Aggro and his siblings, aside from Astrid who was sick and Alphonse who stayed behind to assist their grandparents with something (Astrid also stayed with the grandparents), were not only in Great Lakes City when the violence broke out, but Aggro, his twin sister Allison and their fifteen-year-old sister Amy were out in the city, taking care of various tasks related to their granduncle having recently passed away, at the time the violence broke out. Aggro, as he tried making his way back to where he and his family were staying (their grandaunt Sejuani's place) after the riot started, ended up rushing into an alleyway when he saw two of the rioters corner Bobby's cousin Carlota with the clear intention to kill her.

Prior to his family coming to Great Lakes City, Aggro saw on the tourism website for the city that people practice Kendo, a martial art that he's been practicing for years, in the local park on most afternoons, which was why Aggro not only brought his bokken Morning Sun with him to Great Lakes City, but that he had it with him when he was in the city (he was going to head to the park to inquire about the Kendo practice when he finished his chores in the city); so at least he was armed when going to confront hostile rioters that wanted to kill.

While he confronted the rioters, one of them was slain by a headshot fired by a costumed individual who Carlota, who Aggro was rescuing, identified as local vigilante Broken Mirror. After a brief exchange between Carlota, Aggro and Broken Mirror, during which the disguised vigilante showed the two teens the aforementioned file that the GLCPD got, the parties parted way, with Aggro going to where he and his folks were staying, Carlota going straight for safety, and Broken Mirror going off to do who knows what (Aggro assumed to help combat the riot by any means necessary).

A few days after that, Aggro, with a few others, went to the Casagrande's apartment where they found Leni's long-missing younger brother Lincoln; long story short, Lincoln ran away because his sisters were being FAR from nice to him, something having to do with a bad luck fiasco or whatever. After a few other details were shared, Lincoln returned to Royal Woods with Lori, who came to the city to collect him, and Bobby and Ronnie Anne, who drove Lori to the city (Bobby) and came along for the ride (Ronnie Anne).

Nodding a few time in an affirmative manner, Aggro continued, "I assume that Lori and your mother are due to return soon, Leni-chan?"

"Yes, they're totes coming back today!" Leni replied, barely able to contain her excitement.

"If I recall correctly," Allison began, getting both Aggro and Leni to turn to face her, "Lori and Mrs. Loud were given a lift to Great Lakes City by Bobby, given that Mr. Loud needed to keep the family van here in Royal Woods."

"Which is why Dad is going to drive up to Great Lakes City to pick Lori and mom up," the fashionable Loud sister replied, "Dad said that he was even going to bring Lily with him because he bet that mom misses her."

Aggro nodded in understanding agreement to that; as the mother of a baby like Lily, Mrs. Loud would naturally miss her, and would greatly appreciate seeing the youngest Loud sister as soon as possible. "I'm, like, totes planning to go with dad and Lily to Great Lakes City to pick Lori and mom up," Leni added, drawing mildly surprised looks out of the Ace twins.

"I don't suppose you'd care to share why you intend to go along to pick your family up, do you, Leni-chan?" Aggro asked.

"Well," Leni began in a tone that had a mild hint of concern, "I really miss Lori. I know she's my sister, but she, like, also my best friend." With a single nod, Leni continued, "I want to see Lori as soon as possible." Upon hearing what the fashionable Loud sister said, Aggro only smiled in a gentle, knowing manner that showed he both understood and appreciated Leni's reasoning for wanting to go along for the ride that would pick up Lori and Mrs. Loud.

"Besides," Leni continued, "My sisters and I still need Lori for our plans to make it up to Linky for what we did to make him run away."

"Ah yes," Allison remarked, realizing what the fashionable Loud sister was talking about, "You, Lori and the rest of your sisters have plans to make it up to your only brother for what you all did to make him run away." Leaning back slightly in her seat, the female Ace twin continued, "If I recall correctly, your brother said there was no need for a grand gesture of apology because of the experiences you, Lori and your other sisters went through during the boy's absence, but you girls intend to make things right anyway."

"Exactly," Leni replied with a nod in the affirmative, "If my sisters and I are going to be forgiven by Linky, then we're going to make sure we actually deserve it."

"It's commendable how you girls want to make things right with your brother," Aggro remarked, "It shows great strength of character."

"Thanks, Aggro," Leni remarked in an appreciative tone. The fashionable Loud sister hung around for a few more minutes before she had to take her leave, as she said that her dad was getting ready to head up to Great Lakes City to pick up Lori and Mrs. Loud. Aggro went to the kitchen in his family's house, grabbed a two-liter bottle of Sunhoney Root Beer, his favorite soda, before leaving to go over to the Santiago residence, and he and Bobby had plans to hang out, play video games, and other seventeen-year-old boy stuff.

* * *

Over at the Santiago residence, Aggro and Bobby were hanging out while Bobby tried to get past a stage in a video game he was playing; although the challenge wasn't impossible, it did present itself as a bit of an obstacle to the teen who works many jobs. Bobby was eventually able to overcome it, thanks partly to Aggro spotting things a few times that Bobby was able to pick up and use to clear the challenge.

As a cut scene in the video game that signified a chapter in the game being completed began to play, Bobby's phone began to go off. Bobby paused his video game, set the controller down, and reached over to the coffee table in front of him and Aggro so he could pick up his smartphone. Upon seeing the call being recognized as coming from Lori (caller ID is a lifesaver sometimes), Bobby said, "Hey, it's from Lori!"

"Well don't keep her waiting, my good man," Aggro remarked in a casual tone that carried a hint of amusement, "It wouldn't do if you left your girlfriend hanging. Especially since said girlfriend is friends with Allison, and she'll throttle you if she hears you've done anything bad to Lori."

"Well I'd never screw Lori over," Bobby remarked as he answered the call, "And the part about Allison goes without saying." Holding his smartphone up to the side of his head so he could talk to the other end, Bobby said, "Hey, babe, what's up?"

"Bobby, my dad is taking literally forever to come here and pick me and mom up," Lori remarked, "Allison told me that Leni was over at her place with her and Aggro, and that Aggro's now currently hanging with you. Can you put him on so I can talk to him?" With a mildly curious look on his face, Bobby handed his phone to the male Ace twin while saying that Lori wished to speak to him. Mildly curious about the matter himself, Aggro received his friend's smartphone so he could talk to the oldest Loud sister.

"…Hello?" Aggro began.

"Hey Aggro, I don't suppose you know what time Leni left with dad to come over to Great Lakes City to pick me and mom up, do you?" Lori asked.

"Hmm…" Aggro remarked as he gave the notion some thought, "…It was shortly after I got back from another mentoring thing with Kara, so I'd say no later than two-thirty in the afternoon."

"It is seven-forty-five right now," Lori pointed out, "It takes roughly three hours or so to get from Royal Woods to Great Lakes City. Even accounting for Leni getting home to go with dad to come pick me and mom up, they're still roughly two hours behind schedule."

"That's…troubling news," Aggro remarked. Lowering the smartphone from his head a bit, Aggro turned to face Bobby and said, "Dude, Lori's folks are taking way too long to pick Lori and Mrs. Loud up."

"What?!" Bobby nearly exclaimed while practically yanking his smartphone back from Aggro. Speaking into his smartphone, Bobby said, "Babe, don't worry, I'm on my way right now to come pick you and your mom up!"

"Really, Boo-Boo Bear?" Lori replied, clearly sounding happy to hear that a knight in shining armor was on his way to bring her home, "That's great! Sorry if this troubles you."

"There's no way seeing you as soon as possible is trouble for me," Bobby remarked, "I'll see you in roughly three hours or so." Bobby ended the call, paused his video game again (it was still getting through the cut scene) then got up and said to Aggro, "You up for a road trip, dude?"

"…'Kay," Aggro replied.

* * *

The two seventeen-year-old boys, with Bobby behind the wheel of his car and Aggro in the front passenger seat, made their way to Great Lakes City, and other than being forced to take an alternate route due to some trouble on the main highway, the boys were able to get to their destination within reasonable time. Before long, Bobby pulled up to the apartment building where his extended family, the Casagrandes, lived.

After parking and locking up the car, Bobby and Aggro made their way to the apartment building. The ground floor, which housed the bodega store Bobby's grandfather Hector owned, was still bearing the heavy scars of the recent city-wide riot. It was clear that the bodega store had not been in effective operation since before the violence of the riot broke out.

"…I still can't believe this place is in such a sorry state," Bobby remarked in a mildly somber tone as he and his best friend looked at the ruined bodega store, "My Grandpa Hector has owned that place since before I was born." A large sheet of construction wood was secured over the shattered large front window of the store, and yellow caution tape was taped over the wood and the front door of the store. A side door still allowed access into the apartments above.

"Well, let's go pick Lori and Mrs. Loud up," Aggro remarked, getting Bobby to remember the reason why they came here.

…

Even with the significant advantage in when they left ahead of Bobby and Aggro, Leni and her party STILL had not shown up, meaning that Bobby and Aggro's efforts had worth after all. After conversing with Bobby's grandparents and Bobby's cousins for a bit (Bobby's Grandma Rosa even provided the boys with a basket of fairly large muffins of varying flavors; Aggro was quite fond of the lemon poppy seed muffin he picked out while Bobby sprung for a chocolate chip muffin), Bobby and Aggro, while escorting Lori and her mom Rita (both of which were carrying bags of their belongings), made their way to Bobby's car, and after putting luggage into the trunk, the party was off.

"…Like I was saying," Aggro said as he and Bobby had a conversation, "Ronnie Anne had no idea that the effect of her Gilford the Lightning couldn't destroy my Borrelguard Dragon, and since she couldn't boost her monster's attack high enough to destroy Borrelguard in battle, she had to end her turn there."

"Yeah, Nie-Nie kind of has trouble dealing with most link-four monsters that she can't destroy in straight up battle or by using card effects," Bobby remarked, "I was thinking of trying to find some generic links for her so she can utilize the link summoning mechanic. It still annoys her whenever I play against her and I bring out either Great Ogre or Giant Ogre."

"Wait a minute," Aggro said, a look of confused surprise on his face, "Your little sister doesn't have any link monsters?"

In the backseat, Rita turned to face Lori and, with a look of confusion on her face, asked, "What are they talking about?"

"A card game that they play," Lori explained to her confused mother, "A number of their siblings also play the game, so my Boo-Boo Bear and Aggro have no shortage to people to play against." With a look of consideration, Lori continued, "I think that Lincoln also plays, but I have no clue for sure."

"What's going on, babe?" Bobby said from the driver's seat, "Sorry if me and Aggro talking shop is bothering or confusing you and your mom."

With an amused chuckle, Rita said, "Don't worry, young man. It's no trouble for me." With a troubled sigh, Rita added, "What _is_ trouble for me is how my husband STILL hasn't arrived in Great Lakes City." Pulling a phone out of her purse, Rita said as she checked it, "Huh, still no missed calls." Looking up from her phone, Rita said, "Lynn should have called by now if he finally got to the city and was looking for me and Lori."

"Pardon me if bring up the condition of your family's van is rude on my part," Aggro began, "But perhaps it broke down and left Mr. Loud and Leni-chan unable to arrive?"

"Leni?" Rita repeated in a confused tone, "What do you mean?"

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, mom," Lori said, "Leni called me saying that she was coming along with dad to come pick us up. Leni also mentioned how dad was bringing Lily because he thought you'd appreciate seeing her. I didn't say anything about it because I agreed with Leni how you'd like to be surprised."

"Well this is great," Rita remarked, sounding mildly annoyed, "Now both my husband and two of my daughters are unaccounted for." Folding her arms over her chest, the Loud matriarch continued, "I really need to talk your dad into getting a more stable replacement for Vanzilla, because Lana can only do so much before nothing more can be done and we have to replace that thing anyway. And if your dad tries pulling what he did the LAST time…"

"Mom, relax," Lori remarked, "I'm sure that dad and Leni are literally freaking out right now."

"Hold on, I'm going to call Leni-chan to see what her situation is," Aggro remarked as he reached into a front pocket on his pants and pulled out a flip phone. He opened it, found Leni's number on his contact list, then he selected it to auto-call the fashionable Loud sister. However, it went straight to voicemail;

"_Hi_, _this is_, _like_, _Leni Loud_," the voice of Leni that was recorded spoke out, "_If you got this_, _then that means I_'_m either busy making a new dress_,_ or am nowhere near my phone right now_, _or am busy trying to figure out how to ask my boyfriend Aggro to have fun times with me like the fun times that my sister Lori says she has with her boyfriend Bobby_. _Please leave a message after the beep_." The beep played about one second after the recorded message finished playing.

"…_Did_…" Aggro said with a mildly confused and surprised look on his face, "…_Did Leni_-_chan really put that last part in there_?" After snapping himself back to reality, Aggro said, "Hey, Leni-chan, Bobby and I came by to pick up your mom and sister, and both of them are worried sick about how you, your dad and your baby sister haven't arrived in Great Lakes City yet. Please call either me, your mother or your sister as soon as you get this. I'll see you soon." The male Ace twin then ended the call, folding his phone closed before slipping it back into his front pants pocket.

"So Aggro, what happened?" Rita asked, "Did you get anything?"

"…I got nothing," Aggro replied, a hint of knowing dryness in his tone, a hint that both Loud women failed to pick up on.

"I'm going to try getting ahold of Leni," Lori remarked as she pulled her smartphone up and selected Leni's number from the contact list, "Maybe I'll have better luck." Lori then placed her smartphone to side of her head as she waited to hear either Leni picking up or it going to voicemail. While Lori waited and listened, Bobby spoke to Aggro, making sure never to take his eyes off the road.

"Hey dude," Bobby began, sounding mildly concerned, "You don't think anything bad happened to Leni, her baby sister, and Mr. Loud, do you?"

"I certainly hope not," Aggro replied right away, "The last thing I need is for Leni-chan to suffer some terrible-"

"DID SHE SERIOUSLY PUT THAT IN HER VOICEMAIL?!" Lori exclaimed, sounding an even mix of embarrassed and angry. Lori's sudden exclamation surprised everyone else in the car, not to mention cut Aggro off midsentence.

* * *

As Bobby's car pulled into that familiar Royal Woods neighborhood later that night, Bobby said as he talked to Aggro, "You going to enter the usual tournament at the card shop this Saturday?"

"I can't, given that I got family obligations to attend to this weekend," the male Ace twin remarked. Giving a knowing wry look, Aggro continued, "…I take it you'll be wanting to borrow some of my stronger link monsters again?"

"Well until I get my own copies of cards like those guys, I'm kind of stuck," Bobby replied, "Between having to help out with various expenses in my family's house, treating Lori whenever we go out, having to pay Nie-Nie hush money when she walked in on me and Lori-"

"The hell is all of that?" Aggro remarked, cutting Bobby off midsentence as he looked over and saw something going on over at the Loud residence. Bobby, Lori and Rita all looked over as well, and what they saw worried them; there were a few RWPD cruisers parked outside, one in the driveway and another along the sidewalk outside the house.

When Bobby pulled up, parked his car and shut it off, everyone got out of the car, and upon doing so they were approached by a police officer who was accompanied by Maria Santiago, who is Bobby's mom, and Luna Loud, Lori's musically inclined younger sister and the oldest Loud sibling present at the Loud residence with both Lori and Leni absent. To the alarm of Bobby, Aggro and especially Lori and Rita, Luna looked like she has not only been recently crying, but that she might start up again at the drop of a hat.

"Mom, officer, what's going on?" Bobby asked, worry clear in his tone.

"I came over as soon as your girlfriend's sister here called me and told me what happened," Maria explained to her son while pointing to Luna. With a troubled sigh, Maria said to the two Loud women, "Rita, Lori, I am so…there is no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to let the nice officer here explain it."

"So you're Rita Loud, correct?" the police officer asked as he pointed to the Loud matriarch. The officer looked to be in the same age group as Rita and Maria, although he had a slightly youthful flare about him. He was an African American man with a lean yet healthy and slightly muscular build and straight, shoulder length dishwater blonde hair. He was outfitted in the same uniform that every RWPD boy in blue wore while on duty.

"Yes, officer," Rita replied in a troubled tone, "Why, what happened?"

"Are you familiar with the main highway between Royal Woods and Great Lakes City?" the police officer asked.

"Yes, officer," Rita said, "In fact, my daughter Lori's boyfriend picked me and Lori up from Great Lakes City."

"I had to take an alternate route when something with the main highway left me unable to take it," Bobby added.

With a nod in the affirmative, the police officer said, "Yeah that sounds right." Back to Rita, the police officer said, "There was a multi-car collision on the main highway between here and Great Lakes City involving at least thirty cars, some of which were piled on top of each other." That news shocked not just Rita and Lori, but Bobby and Aggro as well. However, the next thing that the police officer said alarmed the four of them to no end.

"A large van belonging to your family was involved in said multi-car collision slash pile up, and a man identified as your husband and two girls identified as your daughters were in the van at the time," the police officer said to Rita.

"Are my husband and daughters okay, officer?" Rita asked, looking like she was about to lose it. An upset sniffle from Luna, who has yet to say a word, caught the attention of Aggro and Bobby. However, Rita and Lori, both of who were both focused on the police officer, failed to notice it.

Looking at a stapled file he was holding, the police officer said to Rita, "Leni is your sixteen-year-old, right?"

"Yes, officer," Rita replied as she struggled to hold it in, "She is-"

"Is she okay, officer?" Aggro said suddenly, interrupting Rita midsentence. Both the male Ace twin's tone and his expression clearly denoted that he was highly alarmed and worried about the fashionable Loud sister.

"…" With a casually curious look, the police officer said, "…You're familiar with Leni Loud, young man?"

"He's Leni's boyfriend, officer," Lori explained, "I'm pretty sure that my boyfriend Bobby would be freaking out just as badly if I was in the same trouble as my sister." The teen who worked many jobs nodded in confirmation to what Lori said.

"…Yeah, he would totally be freaking out if he heard that you wound up in the same condition as your sister," the police officer remarked as he put all the pieces together in his head. Looking at the stapled file again, the police officer continued, "Rita, your daughter Leni is currently in the intensive care ward of Royal Woods General, having been flown there by helicopter following your family's van being caught up in the multi-car collision slash pile-up. From what I heard, she is currently unconscious."

"INTENSIVE CARE?!" Rita exclaimed, looking like she was about to pass out at any moment.

"She's not the only one, either," the police officer continued, "At least forty other people had to be flown from the accident on the main highway to various nearby hospitals. Hoo boy, let me tell you that Royal Woods General was swamped."

"Is my sister going to be okay, officer?" Lori asked.

"I have no clue, but I can escort you and your mother to Royal Woods General so you can see Leni," the police officer replied in a mildly somber tone.

"Wait a minute, officer," Rita said, "What about my husband Lynn and daughter Lily?" When the Loud matriarch asked her question, she sounded very much like she was afraid to ask it. What the police officer said in response not only confirm her fears, but tore her heart out, threw it to the ground with as much force as possible, and ground it into the asphalt under its heel.

"The baby not only survived, but by some miracle she emerged without anything worse than a few minor scrapes," the officer said to Rita, "It must have something to do with where her baby seat was placed in the van. You can pick her up from Royal Woods General where her minor scrapes were treated. As for your husband…" The officer paused, taking a heavy, resigned-sounding sigh before continuing.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

END, SCARS OF THE BROKEN MIRROR: AGGRO'S STORY CHAPTER ONE

Author's Notes:

Lincoln is an eleven-year-old boy in elementary school; he doesn't have the highest level of physical fitness in the world, seldom ever participates in any physical activity such as sports, is usually described as something of a wimp by some of his sisters and his (more than a) friend Ronnie Anne, and generally refrains from violence. And yet look at what Lincoln was able to accomplish during the events of Broken Mirror and Broken Mirror: New War.

…Aggro is a seventeen-year-old boy in High School; he is in very good physical condition, has been practicing Kendo for over five years, is by far the least wimpy guy the Loud siblings are familiar with and, like his older twin sister Allison, will not hesitate to use violence if given sufficient pushing. Although he's more reminiscent of the samurai in his family's Japanese heritage, Aggro cannot deny the _ninja_ from that very same ancestry.

And he's going to be doing them proud.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Loud House' or any other property in this work that I did not make myself.

Scars of the Broken Mirror: Aggro's Story

Chapter two: The samurai's heart, inherited

As he sat between his best friend Bobby Santiago and Luna Loud, the younger sister of Bobby's girlfriend Lori, in the waiting room of Royal Woods General barely an hour after he and Bobby got back from picking up the aforementioned Lori and Lori's mom Rita from Great Lakes City, Aggro Ace was meditating on what he had learned within the past hour or so.

Before Bobby and Aggro left to go pick Lori and Rita up, Lori's father Lynn Sr. was making his way to Great Lakes City to pick his wife and daughter up. The Loud patriarch was also bringing along two of Lori's younger sisters; Lily, the baby of the family, was brought along because Lynn Sr. thought that Rita would like seeing her baby child ASAP, and Leni, the second-oldest Loud sibling, came along because she wanted to see Lori ASAP, as she considered her older sister as her closest friend.

However, Lynn Sr.'s party was taking so long to get to Great Lakes City that Lori called Bobby to complain about it. After Lori got time info from Aggro (who Lori knew as hanging with Bobby ahead of time) and confirmed that Lynn Sr.'s party was way late, Bobby volunteered to come over to pick Lori and Rita up, even bringing Aggro along for the ride. They had to take an alternate route because the main highway was at a standstill for some odd reason.

…A reason that Bobby, Aggro, Lori and Rita did not learn of until after they all got back to Royal Woods, and were informed by a police officer at the Loud residence that not only was there was a massive multi-car collision slash pileup on the main highway that connected Royal Woods to Great Lakes City, but that Vanzilla, the Loud family's vehicle, was caught up in said accident, with Lynn Sr. at the wheel and his two daughters that were with him at the time riding in the van as well.

To make matters worse for the Louds, Rita and Lori were both informed by the police officer that, tragically, Lynn Sr. was killed in the accident on the main highway. Leni and Lily both survived the accident, with Lily emerging without anything worse than a few minor scrapes (talk about luck!), but Leni was currently in intensive care at Royal Woods General, the hospital that everyone was currently at. And that is what was on Aggro's mind, the sole occupying fact that kept playing on repeat in the male Ace twin's thoughts.

Leni Loud, his girlfriend, was currently in intensive care in a hospital, fighting for her life for all he knew about the subject.

Aggro was so concerned, so worried, that everything else was naturally drowned out; that included the crying from both Luna and Lori (Lori sat on Bobby's side that Luna wasn't siting on), the constant worried questions Lori and Luna's younger sisters Luan and Lynn, and other general noise that one would normally expect to hear in that area of a hospital.

"You think Mr. Grouse will be able to handle looking after Lincoln and our younger sisters while we're here waiting to see if Pop-pop's okay?" Luan asked Lynn, clearly sounding worried.

"Wait a minute," Bobby said, having heard Luan's question, "Say what?"

"Well mom's clearly freaking out," Luan began to explain when she turned to face Bobby, "And only she, Lori and Luna seem to know what's going on, since me and the rest of my siblings are being kept in the dark." With a confident nod, the comedic loud sister continued, "Call it a hunch, but I say something bad happened to-"

Luan was interrupted when she heard a buzzing noise that indicated either a text or call was coming in on someone's phone. Lori realized it was hers, so she got up, walked out of the hospital because of hospital rules concerning cell phone usage, and talked for a bit. After a few minutes or so, Lori returned to where everyone was waiting.

"…That was Pop-pop just now," Lori explained, "He called me to ask why mom wasn't answering his calls. I told him I couldn't explain to him what was happening, but that we'd tell him and everyone else after we're done here."

"So Pop-pop's okay?" Luan asked, sounding mildly concerned. After Lori nodded in the affirmative, the comedic Loud sister breathed a sigh of relief. "Well thank goodness for that," Luan remarked, "It'd be terrible if something bad happened to him." Relaxing a bit more from her previous worry, Luan continued, "But then again, Pop-pop's proven to be one tough guy. I guess that's a given, since he's served in the-"

Luan was cut off when the sliding automatic doors leading into and out of the hospital opened, and in rushed Ronnie Anne, dragging Lincoln along with her. "Bobby!" the Hispanic tomboy said as loudly as she dared (hospital, remember?) upon seeing her older brother, "Is it true what mom told me about Lincoln's dad getting killed in a massive car collision on the main highway between here and-"

Ronnie Anne stopped suddenly when she realized that not only was Bobby in the waiting room, but so was Aggro, Lori, Luna, Luan and Lynn. "Wait…" Lynn began, the severity of what Ronnie Anne just said catching up to her, "…Dad is…is he really-"

"Nie-Nie, why did you have to tell them that?" Bobby scolded, sounding rather disappointed in his younger sister, "Lori, Luna and their mom were intending on trying to keep that a secret until they could figure out how to break it to everyone else in their family!"

"I thought they already knew!" Ronnie Anne replied, looking panicked as the realization she spilled info that wasn't supposed to be spilled was dawning on her.

"Is…is what Ronnie Anne really…really said true?" Lincoln asked as he regarded his two oldest sisters that were currently present, as well as Bobby and the currently silent Aggro, looking like he could lose it at any moment.

Lori took a breath to try to steady her nerves as much as possible. The first-born Loud sister cast a quick glance at Luan and Lynn-the latter was trying to 'tough it out' and hold back the tears while the former was silently sobbing–before turning back to face her only brother.

"…As much as it pains me to say it, it's…*sigh* it's true, Lincoln," Lori said, her tone clearly carrying a hint of somberness, "You, Lynn and Luan will hear this story later when we inevitably have to tell it to the rest of our siblings, but there was a massive multi-car collision slash pileup on the main highway connecting Royal Woods and Great Lakes City. Dad, who was driving to pick me and mom up from our trip out to Great Lakes City to assist Bobby's relatives with some matters that are currently irrelevant to what's going on right now, was caught up in the massive accident, being one of the forty some-odd vehicles involved." Taking another steadying breath before she continued, Lori went on saying, "Also, both Leni and Lily were in Vanzilla with dad at the time of the accident, which is why-"

"Wait a minute," Ronnie Anne interrupted, "Leni and Lily were also in the van at the time?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, Nie-Nie," Bobby said, "Lori's sisters both made it, with Lily even being relatively unharmed. But Leni's currently being treated here at the hospital. She's in the intensive care ward at the moment."

"That…" Lincoln said in a tone that sounded heartbroken, tears slowly streaming down the sides of his face, as he pointed to Aggro, "…That would explain why Astrid's older brother here isn't acting TOO upset."

"What…what are we going to tell everyone?" Luan said suddenly, getting everyone (except Aggro, who was still lost in thought) to turn to face her, "How are we going to break this to Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa? To Pop-pop and Gran-gran? Heck, even Aunt Ruth? How will we tell them what happened to Leni? To…" Luan took a pause as she sniffled a bit, and a few more tears ran down the sides of her face, "…To Dad?"

"Umm…" Ronnie Anne began in a tone that was an even mix of embarrassed and sorry, "…When I got Lincoln from Mr. Grouse's place, I told him what mom told me. Lincoln's younger sisters who were also at Mr. Grouse's house at the time were all there and within earshot, so all four of them heard what I said." Wincing slightly out of embarrassment, Ronnie Anne said, "Sorry."

Sighing in a mildly exasperated tone, Bobby said, "Nie-Nie…"

* * *

It was seven-thirty-two the following morning, but Aggro did not even get one second of sleep between leaving Royal Woods General the previous night and right now, as he sat at the dining table in his family's house, a mug of freshly-brewed coffee (cream and sugar were added) sitting in front of him undisturbed. Aggro's mind was still fixated on the fact that not only was his girlfriend's father killed in a massive accident on the highway, but that his (Aggro's) girlfriend was currently recovering at Royal Woods General, fighting for her life. "To the pits of Helheim with this!" Allison, Aggro's older twin sister, roared in righteous fury while she, Aggro and their fifteen-year-old sister Amy sat at the table as they enjoyed their morning coffee, "Lori and her kin did not deserve the vast tragedy hoisted upon them! I would be having words with the foul troll who is responsible!"

"Allison, is was a massive car collision slash pileup on the highway," Amy pointed out, "I very much doubt that any one person can be assigned blame here."

"Lori and her kin weren't the only ones to suffer great loss!" the female Ace twin stated, "Many other good folk were sent up to Valhalla well before their time because of this great tragedy!" Allison picked up her mug of coffee (unlike Aggro, Allison took her coffee straight), drained it dry like a Viking draining dry a flagon of mead, then slammed the coffee mug back down on the surface of the dining table. "Our own clan may not have suffered any loss or tragedy from that incident on the main highway," Allison went on to say, "But even so, I cannot help but feel great need to right this wrong!"

"Allison," Amy said in a sympathetic tone, "I know that you're outraged by the accident on the main highway. In fact, many people all over the nation are outraged, given that the accident has long since made national news by this-"

"I can see why Lori values you as a friend so much, Allison." Amy was cut off when Aggro, for the first time since before he stepped foot into Royal Woods General the previous evening, had said anything at all. Both of the two oldest Ace sisters turned to regard their brother, with his twin sister cracking a mildly amused smile.

"…I was beginning to think Lori's family's pet cat stole your speech, as some people often say about cats," Allison remarked, her tone containing a mild hint of amusement, "You'll never see Fenrir try to steal speech from anyone, let me tell you." Allison turned to regard a young adult male Tibetan Mastiff that laid on the floor behind her and Aggro, laying against the side of the cabinets under the sinks in the kitchen.

"…My apologizes," Aggro replied, his tone sounding tired, defeated and mildly lame, "And I know that what happened to Leni-chan's father is one of the single worst things that her family could have ever gone through." With a resigned sigh, Aggro continued, "But given that Leni-chan is currently lying in the hospital's intensive care ward right now in critical condition, fighting for her life for all I know, and with nothing that I can do to remedy the matter, it's just…" With another sigh, the male Ace twin said, "…It's just that I can't really think about anything else at the moment." Both Allison and Amy had no idea what to say to their brother; as their family are friends with the Louds, the Ace siblings are naturally wanting to do what they can to help the Louds out in these troubling times, given that they (the Louds) just lost their patriarch and main/primary breadwinner due to the massive accident on the main highway. But Aggro had more investment that either Allison or Amy; his girlfriend was also involved in the accident and, while she survived, Aggro had no idea how she was doing, or if she was even still alive right now.

And not knowing if Leni was okay was tearing Aggro apart inside.

As they three oldest Ace siblings sat at the table, there was a knock at the front door. Aggro caught a glimpse of his, Allison and Amy's younger sister Astrid rush past the open doorway between the dining area and the living room. "Oh, I hope this isn't too early for Clyde-kun," Aggro heard Astrid mutter to herself as she rushed past. A few seconds later, Astrid called out, "Hey everyone! Grandpa Gouken came to visit us!"

Upon hearing what Astrid had just called out, Aggro's attention was piqued. "…What's ojiisan doing here out of the blue?" Aggro remarked as he, Allison and Amy all got up to go check things out, "He always calls first."

* * *

Gouken was an older Japanese man; roughly the same age as the Ace siblings' grandaunt Sejuani, but an inch or so shorter than the late Lynn Loud Sr. Although he was at an age where most men would begin to start balding, Gouken's graying black hair, similar to style and length to that sported by his late son Shigure, had not yet begun to recede. Gouken was a fairly slim older gentleman, and he wore a dark gray traditional men's kimono top, matching leggings, and a pair of men's sandals. Gouken also wore a pair of glasses, the kind most would expect older men of Asian heritage to wear. Gouken also had with him an item, bundled in a dark cloth, that was at least three feet in length, but the Ace siblings had no idea what it was.

"So…" Gouken remarked in a troubled, mildly heavy tone as he was filled in on recent events by his grandchildren, "…That explains why I found you all in a heavy mood. It is indeed a great tragedy, much bigger than the one that claimed your father, my son, a little over five years ago." With a heavy, resigned sigh, Gouken continued, "Those who have lost loved ones because of what happened have my sympathies."

"You're too kind, Gouken-ojiisan," Aggro remarked. With a clearly troubled look, Aggro continued, "I didn't even know that anything worse than Otousan getting killed in an accident at work was possible."

"…Your father," Gouken continued, "Is part of the reason why I visited you kids." Reaching for the bundled item, the older Japanese gentleman, with both hands, handed the bundled item to his oldest grandson. "When I was cleaning out one of the guest rooms of my house earlier yesterday afternoon," Gouken began, "I came across this in the closet. When I found it, it reminded me that the room that I was cleaning out was used by your father back when he was still a minor."

With a gentle shake of his head, Gouken said, "But that's getting off subject." Gesturing to the item he handed to Aggro, Gouken went on to say, "You are Shigure's oldest son, Aggro, and like your father, you also walk the path of the sword. I believe that your father would have left this to you anyway, had his life not been cut short." Curious, Aggro undid the wrapping on the item as both Allison and Amy watched next to Aggro while Astrid, who stood off to the side, watched from a distance, all of them curious to see what it was that used to belong to their father.

A bokken. It was as long and thick as Aggro's Morning Sun, thus having the same reach and weight. Despite being in a bedroom closet for who knows how long, it was in just a solid and excellent condition as Aggro's signature bokken. However, appearance wise this new bokken looked different; it was made from a whitish wood as opposed to the reddish-brown wood of Morning Sun. Also, while it had a similar black faux leather wrap around the hilt end like what Morning Sun had, this new bokken's hilt wrapping had green threading as opposed to the latter's red threading.

Seeing the awed look on Aggro's face, as well as the looks of amazed surprise on the faces of his present granddaughters, Gouken said, "This was your father's personal bokken with which he practiced his kendo kata." With a look of mild thought on his face, Gouken continued, "I think that he named it-"

"Nightfall Moon," Aggro said, interrupting his grandfather in the process, albeit unintentionally, as he was so caught up in the wonder of having inherited his father's bokken. Looking up from his late father's white bokken to his grandfather, Aggro said, "Otousan told me about this, how he used this bokken to practice his kendo kata, much like how I myself use my own bokken." Laying Nightfall Moon down across his lap, the male Ace twin said, "Ojiisan, I…I have no idea how to say what I-"

"You've been dealing with enough before I even came over, young man," Gouken interrupted, replying to his grandson's worries in a gentle and understanding tone, "You should be given sufficient time to sort through everything." Getting up from where he sat, Gouken added, "Just don't forget to offer a prayer to your father, alright?" To his present granddaughters, Gouken said, "That goes for all of you as well, not to mention Alphonse, Andy, Argent and Anna, wherever those four wandered off to." The three oldest Ace siblings, along with Astrid, all nodded in understanding to their grandfather.

* * *

Later that afternoon, after the remaining Ace siblings all came back from wherever they went off to, they were filled in on how a variety of topics, like how they missed a visit from their Grandpa Gouken, how Aggro now had their late father's personal bokken, and being filled in on more concerning the massive accident on the main highway between Royal Woods and Great Lakes City. "…Yeah, I picked up the gist of what happened to Lucy's dad when me and Rocky swung by to see what was keeping Lucy so long," Argent remarked. With a troubled sigh, the eight-year-old Ace boy continued, "Neither of us were expecting Lucy to drop a bombshell like that on us, let me tell you."

"Hey, didn't the sister who likes fashion also get hurt in the accident but survived?" Alphonse asked, a curious and mildly confused look on his face.

"The seamstress was involved and survived, yes," Allison replied in the affirmative with a casual wave of her hand, "And her current state is doing no favors for Aggro."

"Speaking of which," Anna said as she looked around, "Where is Aggro-oniisan? Is he okay?"

"Aggro said that there was something at the nearby junkyard that he wanted to check out," Astrid explained to her younger sister, "He also took both of his bokken with him, although I don't have any idea why."

"…" With a knowing look on her face, Allison said as she got up from where she was sitting, "I have a pretty good idea what's on our brother's mind right now." As she stretched a bit, the female Ace twin said, "I just need to go make a few calls, then pick up a few friends, then I'll be heading to the junkyard myself to check up on Aggro."

The other Ace siblings all looked to the oldest of their number, with a varying mix of looks ranging from curious to confused to (in Amy's case) knowing or at least having a pretty good idea what Allison was talking about. Allison made her way up the stairs to the second floor of the Ace residence, before making a beeline for her room to grab her phone.

* * *

"HHHNGRRRARRR!" Aggro roared as he struck a junked table lamp sitting on the hood of a junked car. With Morning Sun in his right hand and Nightfall Moon in his left, the male Ace twin broke the junked table lamp, one of those vase-like ones, further into oblivion. Aggro had a LOT of steam to let off, so much so that not even receiving a cherished possession that had once belonged to his late father could do much to quell the fury in his heart.

A member of Leni's family had been lost, and Leni herself was not only gravely injured but was also currently fighting for her life in intensive care. Every table lamp he broke, every car window he shattered, every glass cup or bottle he picked up and threw really hard so that it broke on impact on whatever it was thrown against…Aggro imagined that whenever he did something along those lines, it was being done to the head of the hypothetical 'troll' that his older twin sister mentioned in regards to the massive accident that happened on the main highway.

As he turned around in the junkyard, looking for something else he could destroy, Aggro heard a familiar male voice call out, "Aggro, you okay, dude?!" The male Ace twin stopped, then turned around to face the direction the call came from. When he did, he saw his closest friend Bobby, the source of the call. Aggro saw that, accompanying Bobby were Allison, Amy, and a blonde-haired girl that Aggro soon identified as Sam Sharp.

"Whoa, since when did you have a second one of those?" Sam exclaimed as she pointed at Aggro, who still wielded both of his bokken.

"That's getting off subject, Sam," Bobby remarked, a hint of dryness in his tone. Taking a step towards his closest friend, Bobby continued, "Aggro, bro, dude. I know that you're upset over what's happened. Hell, I'm upset as well, and I have no doubt that I'd be doing what you're doing right now if Lori was in the hospital the same way Leni is right now, although I'd probably be using baseball bats instead." Taking another step towards Aggro, Bobby said, "I also know that if I was doing what you're doing right now, you'd be confronting me here in the junkyard, trying to get me to calm down. That's why I am here confronting you; to get you to calm down."

The male Ace twin, as Bobby's words began to sink in, began to relax from his previous state of fury; he breathed hard, with a hint of shakiness that denoted internal emotional anguish. Bobby took one more step towards Aggro. "I understand full well why you're doing this, dude," Bobby said sympathetically, a hint of somberness in his tone, "Because like I previously said, I'd be doing this too if Lori suffered the same as Leni. Because I know that, I also know that you're not really doing Leni any favors by running around the junkyard here, acting like your twin sister."

"Oi," Allison remarked, her tone sounding mildly annoyed.

"You need to relax, bro," Bobby said as he took slow step after slow step towards Aggro, "You need to think. Think about how best you can be there for your babe." When the teen who worked many jobs got within a meter of Aggro, the latter slipped his bokken, one at a time, into the cloth carrying case over his back; it was big enough to hold both. With Aggro's weapons put away, Bobby closed the gap between him and Aggro, then put his hands on Aggro's shoulders. Giving Aggro a firm yet sympathetic look, Bobby said, "Bro-hug."

Bobby then wrapped his arms around Aggro and gave him the bro-est of bro-hugs. As the two seventeen-year-old boys stood there in that bro-est of bro-hugs, the male Ace twin, to the surprise of his present sisters and Sam, began to softly cry.

* * *

After Aggro had been sufficient time to cool down, he and the party that came to collect him from the junk yard went over to Royal Woods General to pay a visit. They stopped off first at the Loud residence to collect both Lori and Luna; to the teens' collective surprise, Loud grandparent Albert, aka Pop-pop, was staying over for the time being, so at least Rita had help looking after her youngest while her two oldest daughters that were present left.

After the Ace family's van, which was roughly as big and can seat as many as the now totaled Vanzilla, parked in the parking lot of Royal Woods General and was shut off and locked up, the party of teens made their way in, got visitor's passes from the front desk, and proceeded to make their way up to check in on the fashionable Loud sister.

Leni was not in any major surgery right now, and for the time being doctors said that she was not in any immediate danger. Even so, she was being kept at the hospital while she recovered. And when the party saw Leni's condition, they let out a collective gasp; her left arm was in a sling while the forearm was in a cast, she had a wrap around her head, she had a neck brace on, a breathing mask was over her mouth, and her right eye was black with bruising (surprisingly, there was very little swelling, if any at all).

Lori and Luna, this being their first time seeing Leni since before the massive accident on the main highway between Royal Woods and Great Lakes City, both began to cry softly. Instinctively, both Bobby and Sam immediately turned to comfort their respective girlfriends. Also instinctively, Aggro reached over his right shoulder, as if to grab ahold of something. Upon grabbing at open air, Aggro remembered then and there that he left the carrying case that held Morning Sun and Nightfall Moon back in the Ace family van.

Her twin brother's reaction upon seeing Leni's condition not escaping her, Allison turned to regard Aggro. "…You left your gear back in the van," the female Ace twin pointed out, "Knowingly and of your own volition, out of fear that you might have lost it when you saw the seamstress's condition in the hospital." Giving a dry, wry look, Allison continued, "You do remember, do you not?"

His sister's words snapping him back to reality, Aggro visibly relaxed greatly, his shoulders lowering noticeably. "…Yeah," Aggro said, his low tone grim and somber.

To the surprise of many in that area at the time, Lori let out a small chuckle. "It's literally kind of funny," Lori remarked as she wiped a stray tear away, getting everyone to turn to face her. Gesturing to Aggro, the oldest Loud sibling continued, "I never would have expected you, of all people, to act with the intention of using violence."

"I'm pretty sure that's more Allison's shtick," Sam commented off from the side.

"Oi," the female Ace twin remarked in a mildly annoyed tone.

With a resigned sigh, Aggro turned to regard the oldest Loud sibling. "Well Lori," Aggro began, "What would you do if you had a girlfriend who was involved in a massive accident on the main highway that not only landed her in critical condition at the hospital, but said accident was also responsible for the deaths of two members of her family?" With a hint more somberness entering his expression, the male Ace twin continued, "And you were powerless to do a damn thing about any of it?"

"Umm, I'm pretty sure that I'm a dude," Bobby remarked, looking mildly confused.

"I'm pretty sure everyone here knows what I mean," Aggro said, his tone unchanging.

Lori looked down to the floor, staring at her feet. Luna was also doing this, but it was Lori who spoke up. "…I understand perfectly how you feel, Aggro," Lori began, "Leni isn't my girlfriend. I mean, it's be pretty weird not to mention literally creepy if she was, given that she's literally my younger sister." Looking up at Aggro, Lori continued, "And that's WHY I understand how you feel. Leni's my younger sister. I've known her all her life. I grew up with her, shared all sorts of major life milestones with her, helped her through her first breakup even though it actually ended amicably and she and Chaz are still good friends." A hint of firmness entering her eyes, the oldest Loud sibling continued, "I even helped her in trying to get _you_ to like and notice her. I helped my other sisters chew our dad out for his stupidity in driving you away that one time, I helped with readjusting Leni back into life at home after her recovery at the hospital because she attempted suicide…"

Walking up to Aggro, Lori laid a hand on his shoulder, a gesture meant to make sure that the oldest Loud sibling kept the male Ace twin's attention. "…Although my relationship with Leni is literally different than the one you have with her, I understand perfectly how you feel. Leni is more than just a sister to me. She's my closest friend who's related by blood."

"…" His eyes closed as he processed what Lori just said, Aggro gave off a sigh that, in addition to cluing nearby people in on how he was thinking, was a sign that showed just how tired the past day and a half has made him. After a few seconds, Aggro opened his eyes, then turned his attention to Bobby. "…See, dude?" Aggro remarked, the barest hint of a wry smile creeping into his expression, "I told you that everyone here knows what I meant." Everyone else aside from Bobby himself all gave nods that showed that the male Ace twin's assessment was accurate.

Chuckling despite himself, Bobby said, "Yeah, yeah, I get it."

* * *

The following afternoon, Bobby and Aggro were hanging out at the former's place, watching their respective eleven-year-old sisters play a game of Yugioh on the dining table in the Santiago residence's dining room. "Alright Astrid, I'm going to have my Buster Blader attack your Hip Hoshinigen," Ronnie Anne said to Astrid as they played.

As Astrid picked up one of her cards she had out and put it in a personal discard pile of sorts, Aggro leaned to his side over where he and Bobby were watching the game from. "Not even the power boost Astrid's monster gave itself kept it from being destroyed by Ronnie Anne's warrior, although it did reduce how much damage Astrid took," Aggro remarked, drawing a nod of agreement from Bobby as, back at the game, Astrid took a card from her discard pile and placed it into her hand, saying her destroyed card let her do that because it was destroyed.

As the two girls were playing, a phone's ringtone went off, catching everyone's attention. Realizing that it was coming from his cell phone, Aggro reached into his front pocket to take his phone out and answer it. "Hello?" Aggro said as he answered the call, "…Oh, hey Allison, what's got you in a-" Aggro stopped midsentence as Allison, who was on the other end, cut him off to tell him something. As he watched Aggro listen, Bobby noticed how his best friend's eyes widened considerably as he heard what Allison was apparently say.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Aggro exclaimed suddenly and angrily, surprising Bobby and both girls at the table, "THAT FUCKING BASTARD IS ACTUALLY BEHIND THE MASSIVE ACCIDENT?!" Trying his damnest to calm down a bit so that he wouldn't be shouting, Aggro said in a firm and serious tone, "Astrid and I are coming home right away, Allison. We'll be seeing you and the others shortly." Without any ceremony, Aggro ended the call, flipped his phone closed and slipped it back into the pocket he got it out of. "Astrid, gather your things," the male Ace twin said in a firm tone that would be hearing no argument, "We're going home now."

As the white-haired Ace girl did as her older brother instructed, apologizing to Ronnie Anne as she gathered her (Astrid's) cards, Bobby turned to face his closest friend. "Aggro, bro, dude, what did Allison say?" Bobby asked.

Aggro turned to regard Bobby, give him a serious look. "…You remember how, after my father was killed in an accident five years ago, my family had to move out of Royal Woods, with our return being relatively recent?" Aggro began.

"Yeesh, don't remind me about what happened to your dad," Bobby replied, "I believe that the accident happened over at some catering event he was working at. It was located at a place where a friend of his worked." With a mildly confused look on his face, Bobby said as he regarded his closest friend, "Right?"

Aggro nodded once in the affirmative in response to Bobby's question. "It was an outdoor event where a reckless driver, under the influence of alcohol no less, drove partly into the event my father was helping to cater, ramming into and partly driving over my father. The reckless driver also killed three other people, but that's getting off subject." With a heavy sigh, the male Ace twin continued, "Not only did the reckless driver get let off the hook for driving into the event and killing four people my father included, but he wasn't even punished for driving under the influence of alcohol. It goes without saying that the bastard wasn't made to pay for any of his wrongdoing, either."

"How the hell is that even possible?!" Ronnie Anne remarked, getting both Aggro and Bobby to turn and face her and Astrid, "There should be no way that bastard should have gotten off scot-free, given what he did."

"…" Giving the Hispanic tomboy a serious look, Aggro explained, "The bastard's lawyer managed to get him off, citing how his client had some sort of mental disability that heavily impacted his ability to reason, and because of that his client can't be held accountable for what he did." Giving off a bitter and annoyed scoff, Aggro remarked, "If being drunk is considered a mental disability, then sure, why the fuck not?"

"Yeah, that guy sounds like a right proper piece of work," Bobby said in a tone of agreement, "But back to the subject at hand. What does that bastard have to do with anything?"

"Not only was he involved in the recent massive accident slash pileup on the main highway," Aggro began to explain, "But investigative teams recently confirmed that he's the reason WHY the accident happened at all." This revelation from Aggro shocked Bobby, as well as both Ronnie Anne and Astrid.

"Let me guess," Bobby began, his tone suggesting that what he was about to say was right, "The bastard was really drunk while he was driving and caused the accident. Allison told you all of this over the phone just now, right?" The male Ace twin gave a single nod in the affirmative to confirm his friend's question.

"Allison told me that the man is going to go to trial sometime tomorrow afternoon," Aggro remarked, "Given that he was barely injured at all in the massive accident. An accident that _HE_ caused, no less."

"What a weasel," Ronnie Anne remarked, her tone clearly showing that she did not like the guy Aggro as talking about at all.

"Although the man who's going to go on trial tomorrow may have gotten away with killing my father out of sheer negligence," Astrid said to Ronnie Anne after gathering her things, "One thing's for certain; given what his recklessness caused _this_ time, there's no way that he'll be able to escape justice, no matter how good of a lawyer he gets."

END, SCARS OF THE BROKEN MIRROR: AGGRO'S STORY CHAPTER TWO

Author's Notes:

The Ace family's past is not without being marred. As it was mentioned at the tail end of this chapter, a reckless drunk driver was responsible for the death of the Ace siblings' father five years prior, along with three others. And _now_ it's found out that said person is now also the reason the massive accident on the main highway between Royal Woods and Great Lakes City took place. He caused the death of Aggro's father, and now five years after the fact, he's also responsible for the accident that killed many innocents and landed Leni in the hospital. Suffice it to say that Aggro is not fond of that man.

But more on that later. Anywho, the next chapter will see Aggro encounter the very man who made hell for the Ace family and its members; it will also see the return of a certain someone who is the ninja to Aggro's samurai. …Although Aggro might be rather ninja-like himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Loud House' or any other property in this work that I did not make myself.

Scars of the Broken Mirror: Aggro's Story

Chapter three: The samurai's heart, fighting

…He got off. He actually got off. He fucking got the fuck off.

Aggro Ace, the seventeen-year-old boy of the Ace family, could not believe it as the results of the trial were announced. Frank McMillen, the man who very recently caused a massive multicar collision slash pileup on the main highway between Royal Woods and Great Lakes City, an accident that caused many deaths as well as land Leni Loud in intensive care over at Royal Woods General, not to mention the fact that he (Frank) is responsible for the accident that claimed the life of Aggro's late father (and three other people) five years beforehand, got off.

This was in no small part due to how his lawyer, the same one who got him off for the aforementioned incident five years ago no less, was able to spin a tale in the courtroom on how his client has medical conditions and mental impairments that keep him from being able to effectively make sound judgments in situations that often require a level head, and how because of said impairments, his client cannot be held accountable for the accident on the main highway. And the jury actually _bought_ it.

Frank McMillen already got away with killing Aggro's father (and three other people). And now that same man was also going to get away with landing Aggro's girlfriend in the hospital, as well as killing scores more people than last time, with one of those people he killed being the father of the aforementioned Leni.

…_Fuck_.

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" Allison bellowed, slamming her right fist on the table surface in front of her; aside from Allison herself, Aggro and Amy were also sitting at the dining table in the dining room at their family's house. Amy's expression looked somber, sad, wishing that what had happened didn't actually happen. Allison's expression, if her outburst a few seconds ago wasn't enough of a hint for some, was a clear visage of outrage; the female Ace twin looked so angry that one who was familiar enough with her would think that she wished that she had someone that she could send straight to the pits of Helheim right then and there.

As for Aggro, his expression was one of bitter brooding; the air he gave off would remind one of a certain aloof twelve-year-old raven-haired shinobi child, a stark contrast to the bold and loud cries of his older twin sister. "This cannot be allowed to go unpunished!" Allison declared, once again pounding the table's surface with a fist, "The courts need to do their job right and drag that sorry weasel's rear back in so they can pass give said weasel the punishment he deserves!"

"Given how final the judge's ruling in the case today sounded, I highly doubt that anything is going to be done about that Frank McMillen fellow," Amy remarked, her somber tone carrying a small but notable hint of sad resignation.

"Then someone ought to take the initiative themselves and do what folks all over the city are clearly clamoring for!" Allison stated firmly, "Hel, I wouldn't be surprised if someone either is already planning to do so or has already done so!" As she back in her seat at the table somewhat, the female Ace twin added as she crossed her arms over her chest, "If either are the case, then they were very much blessed by Odin!"

"Allison," Amy began, her tone a mix of mildly exasperated and sympathetic, "That would be criminal vigilantism, and whoever did it, regardless of how well received they'd be by everyone that didn't like the result of today's ruling in the courts, would get into some rather serious legal trouble." Leaning back in her own seat while crossing her arms, Amy continued, "It's bad enough that Great Lakes City has a vigilante who takes the law into his own hands. I'm certain that Royal Woods doesn't need the same."

With a confused look on her face, Allison simply regarded her younger sister. "…What do you mean by 'Great Lakes City's vigilante'?" the female Ace twin asked.

"You know," Amy replied as she began to explain, "Broken Mirror? The person who killed twenty some-odd minors belonging to a local youth gang that was admittedly rather violent, then went on to kill approximately fifty-seven adults who carried out violent, often fatal, hate crimes against members of Great Lakes City's Hispanic population? Not to mention how Broken Mirror is credited for the assassination of Great Lakes City's previous mayor."

"Bear in mind, Amy," Allison began to retort, "That the cape of which you speak of has more than their fair share of supporters in the city. Also, the aforementioned late mayor is responsible for the violent youth gang running roughshod over the city unchecked, and the discrimination against one of the city's peoples was a plan being carried out by said late mayor and his fellows."

With a gentle shake of her head, Amy said, "It still doesn't change the fact Broken Mirror has killed an estimated seventy-seven people, if the news reports coming out of Great Lakes City are accurate. And that's not even taking into account how many people Broken Mirror killed during the Great Lakes City riot." With a resigned, troubled sigh, the fifteen-year-old Ace girl added, "What makes all of that even worse is that Broken Mirror is only a child."

That last bit clearly grabbed Allison's attention, as well as get Aggro to case his glance in Amy's direction; before, Aggro was merely looking down at the table's surface, his forearms folded on top of each other and resting on the table. "…Ah yes," Allison said as she began to relax, having remembered what she and her siblings talked about after the aforementioned riot ended, "Now I remember. The vigilante who would save the city is merely a child."

"I couldn't tell what gender Broken Mirror was due to that hooded jacket they wore," Amy continued, "And that bandana that they wore over the lower half of their face made figuring out what they looked like impossible. But if their height was any indication, then Broken Mirror can't be any older than Astrid."

"And to think," Allison remarked, "A mere child was able to do more about Great Lakes City's problems in a few months than what local law enforcement was able to do about it in a year and a half." Arching an eyebrow, Allison added, "But then again, the aforementioned late mayor had more than his fair share in being responsible for that." As the two Ace girls at the table continued to talk about the events of the past few days along with bits and pieces about Broken Mirror's exploits in Great Lakes City, Aggro continued to think about what had happened to Leni and her family as of late.

It's bad enough that not only was Leni's father killed in the massive accident on the main highway, but that Leni herself was critically injured and still trying to recover in the hospital. But to make things worse for the Loud family as a whole, Frank McMillen, the very man responsible for all of the Louds' recent misfortunes, was able to escape justice, just like he was able to escape justice when he was responsible for the death of Aggro's father five years ago. This whole fucking mess reeked of injustice.

It was a reeking smell that the male Ace twin had long since grown sick of.

* * *

Over at a nearby card shop later that day, Aggro was hanging with two of his friends, one of which being Bobby. The other one was Chaz, a rather well-fed individual who, like Aggro, is acquainted with the fashionable Loud sister.

"I can't believe what happened to them," Chaz remarked as he checked some cards that he had face-down in the game he was playing with Bobby, "What happened to Leni. Sure, things between me and Leni went south after that one party, but we were able to patch things up afterwards and remain friends. Hell, it's thanks to Leni that I was able to meet and hook up with my current girlfriend!" After he finished checking his face down cards, he flipped one face up and said, "And the asshole who made life for Leni and her folks a living hell got away with the bullshit he pulled. That just knocks the wind out of my sails, so to speak."

While Chaz carried out a move that the card he flipped face up allowed him to do, Bobby said, "I know what you mean, dude. Lori's been a mess ever since that massive accident on the highway between Royal Woods and Great Lakes City. At least there's no shortage of outcry over the results of the court case against that Frank bastard."

As he place some of the cards he had on the table in his discard pile, Chaz said, "I'm calling it right now. There's going to be a retrial or something like that for that Frank bastard, and he's going to be given a sentence that will make Royal Woods as a whole happy." Chaz picked up a small stack of cards to his left, searched through it, took a card out, then placed that card on the table before putting the small stack of cards back where he had it. "If enough people raise a big enough stink about something, then the people in charge of making a decision based on that stink will act in accordance with the will of the people who are outcrying," Chaz remarked, "Oh, my Ningirsu the World Chalice Warrior will be attacking your Gouki Thunder Ogre, Bobby."

"I'm going to activate Battleguard Howling in response," Bobby said as he flipped one of his face down cards face up. As Chaz did some calculations and returned the card he had put on the field back to the small stack he got it from, Bobby asked, "You really think so about that Frank bastard, dude?"

"It's happened before, and it will happen again," Chaz replied in a casual, conversational tone, "Never underestimate the power of enough people getting together to voice their grievances about something majorly stupid. It's a rather powerful way to get something that you want taken care of handled in a reasonable amount of time." Checking a calculator that he had out, Chaz casually remarked, "Damn. I'm down to twelve-hundred." Chaz placed two cards from his hand face down onto the table before telling Bobby that it was his turn to go.

After drawing a card from his deck, putting his hand at three, Bobby said as he played a card, "Yeah, I'm going to use Twin Twisters to pop the two face downs you just played."

"Yeah, that's game," Chaz remarked in a casual tone of good sportsmanship as he proceeded to collect his cards, "I've got nothing to stop Thunder Ogre from wiping me out at this point. Good game, Bobby."

"Likewise," Bobby said as he gathered his own cards, "You wanna try for another game?"

Jerking a thumb at the male Ace twin, who has thus far been silent, Chaz replied, "Unless Aggro here wants to tap in to face either of us."

"I…don't think he's in much of a mood to play," Bobby remarked, a hint of sympathy in his tone, "He's still rather upset about what happened to Leni and her family. We ought to give Aggro as much time as he needs."

With a mildly grim look of understanding on his face, Chaz nodded in response. "…Yeah, this isn't something we can force Aggro to drop. We ought to give him time." As he and Bobby proceeded to set up for another game, Chaz continued, "Hell, if it were Molly that was sent to the hospital like that, I'd be out for blood."

As Bobby and Chaz were talking all this time, Aggro was at best only semi-aware of what the two boys were talking about. However, the bit that Chaz said about being out for blood slipped through the cracks and reached the male Ace twin's thoughts. That bit that the well-fed seventeen-year-old said, combined with what Allison and Amy were talking about earlier in regards to Great Lakes City's personal vigilante, gave the male Ace twin an idea, one that was rather dark in nature.

A dark idea that would meet with approval from the aforementioned vigilante.

* * *

That night, close to midnight, Aggro was gearing up to head out. He wasn't wearing his usual outfit, but one of much darker colors; a pair of black studded cargo pants, a somewhat baggy black t-shirt under a black half-sleeve hoodie (also rather baggy), and black shoes. In addition to his outfit, Aggro had over his back the cloth carrying case for his bokken (it's already black) with both Morning Sun and Nightfall Moon already inside. The male Ace twin also had a steel hunting knife, its form surprisingly resembling traditional daggers from RPGs, hidden on his person in a holster. Aggro also had a solid black bandana in one of his pants pockets; he'll be putting this on later.

Without making a sound, so as to avoid waking anyone up, Aggro made his way down to the ground floor of his family's house. Making a beeline for the kitchen, Aggro intended to sneak out of the house from the sliding glass door that led to the backyard. The male Ace twin had reached the sliding glass door, but as he raised his hand to carefully open said door, he paused. The way he paused suggested that he was only mildly surprised at best, that what had made him take pause was something he was kind of expecting.

"…Can I help you?" Aggro called out, loud enough for only the person, or persons, he sensed coming up from behind him to hear.

"I know that you have great respect for the Samurai in the history of our family's heritage, brother," Allison's familiar voice remarked, making Aggro turn around and see both Allison and Amy standing there. With a hint of wry amusement on her face, the female Ace twin continued, "But I had no idea that you thought the same way of the ninja in said history as well."

"Aggro…" Amy began, her tone clearly showing concern, "…What are you going to do?"

"…Make the ninja in the history of our family's heritage proud," Aggro replied, his tone cool and casual, yet carrying a hint of brewing vengeance. Casting a glance at his younger sister and his older twin sister, Aggro continued in the same tone, "Don't try to stop me."

"You misunderstand, Aggro," Allison remarked, taking a step towards her twin, "I, too, seek to right the wrong of that foul troll escaping punishment. If you are willing to allow it, I would like to join you. My stake in these matters may not be as great as yours, but it is a stake I have in these matters all the same." Giving Aggro a knowing look, Allison continued, "My friend and her family have been dealt great injustice. I seek to gain recompense for it for her."

Aggro considered his twin sister's words for a few seconds, then shifted his attention over to Amy. "…What about you?" the male Ace twin asked his fifteen-year-old sister.

Letting out a resigned sigh, Amy said, "I can't stop what you're going to do, nor can I say anything about it to anyone. I suppose I might as well tag along and help in any way I can."

"…" After considering his sisters for a few brief moments, Aggro said, "…Then the two of you better gear yourselves up like I've done." The two oldest Ace girls nodded in understanding before they went back to their rooms and, without making any noise, outfitted themselves in outfits as dark as they could manage; Amy had a rather easy time, as most of her wardrobe consisted of black clothing already.

When Allison and Amy met up with Aggro down in the kitchen, both girls were wearing entirely black outfits; Allison even removed her signature red Sherpa hat. Both girls also carried black bandanas. Seeing that Allison and Amy were both ready, Aggro gave a nod of approval before he turned around, quietly slid the sliding glass door open, ushered the girls out, slid the door back over as much as possible, then the group proceeded to make their way off into the night.

* * *

Even with them having to stick to the cover of shadows as much as possible, it did not take all that long for the Ace siblings to locate the residence of Frank McMillen, as it was located on the very edge of the residential area of Royal Woods. Aggro still couldn't believe that the very man responsible for Leni's current condition, for the deaths of so many people, lived just a couple minutes of a walk away.

Aggro intended to make it so that by morning, as the neighborhood as a whole was waking up, 'lived' would be used in the past tense in regards to Mr. McMillen.

The three teenagers carefully and quietly climbed over the fence into Frank McMillen's backyard, coming in from the side that lined up with an alleyway between two rows of houses. Luckily for Aggro and his sisters, very few people lived in any of the houses near Frank; as for the two houses nearby that _did_ have residents, everyone was clocked out in their bedrooms, unaware of the three teenagers moving about.

The Ace siblings made their way to the sliding glass door that led into Frank McMillen's house; when he checked it, Aggro saw to his surprise that the sliding door was open slightly, just enough for him to slide his fingers through the crack and quietly push the sliding door open, making no noise at all. "Girls," Aggro whispered to his sisters, "Frank lives alone from what I've gathered, so there's no risk of waking up anyone else in the house. Still, I cannot stress enough the need to keep as quiet as possible."

"It shall be no problem, brother," Allison whispered back; Amy only gave a single nod, showing that she was on the same page as the twins. The girls proceeded to put on their bandanas over their faces, concealing the lower halves just like how Aggro was using his bandana, then when all was said and done, the three teenagers snuck into the house of Frank McMillen. The three of them also put on pairs of gloves.

The group entered the house through the kitchen, which was plain and kind of shabby in comparison to the Ace family's kitchen. Taking the lead, Aggro tip-toed towards a corner that he suspected led towards the living room area. As he tip-toed closer, Aggro heard sounds that caught his attention; the sounds sounded like a gagged person crying out in pain, his loudest cries being effectively muffled by what was being used to gag him. Aggro also heard fainter sounds that sounded like something being thrusted into something else.

Curious, and getting his sisters to stop, Aggro peeked around the corner to look into the living room area. What he saw taking place surprised the male Ace twin; a skinny, somewhat weasel-like Caucasian man with slicked back black hair, and wearing a white men's tank-top and a baggy pair of jeans was tied to a chair, his arms tied around the back of the chair and his shins secured to the front legs of the chair with duct tape, a strip of which was also secured over his mouth. Aggro right away recognized the bound-and-gagged man as Frank McMillen, the same man that he sought. But the person _with_ Frank McMillen was the actual reason why Aggro was so surprised.

It was Broken Mirror.

Aggro was not mistaken; Broken Mirror, the very vigilante who fought both the violent youth gang problem of Great Lakes City before turning attention to the violent hate crimes carried out against the city's Hispanic populace, was here in Royal Woods. Broken Mirror had beaten the Ace siblings to Frank McMillen's home, had bound and gagged that weasel-like man, and was currently doing something that he had reportedly never done before; _torture_. Every so often, the masked vigilante, using a pair of fairly big pocket knives, was stabbing Frank McMillen in the top of his thighs. Every attack was done with a certain flourish, usually full body spins that would have had more of a flourish if Broken Mirror wore longer clothes.

As he watched the masked vigilante at work, Aggro was overwhelmed with questions popping up in his mind. What was Broken Mirror doing all the way here in Royal Woods? What was his reason for tracking down and capturing Frank McMillen like this? Why was Broken Mirror actually _torturing_ one of his targets, something that the masked vigilante was never known to have done before now? Was Broken Mirror actually going to-

"HIYAAA!" Allison called out, interrupting her brother's trail of thought in the process, as she chucked a thin vase, about nine or so inches tall, at Broken Mirror. The masked vigilante, having heard someone other than himself or his hostage call out, looked over just in time to see the small vase flying his way. Acting quickly, Broken Mirror raised his pocket knives to catch the flying vase.

He was able to keep the improvised ranged attack from actually hurting him, but Broken Mirror was not only disarmed by the force of the vase hitting his pocket knives, but the knives, as they flew out of his hands, ended up colliding into the side of the fireplace, breaking out of their handles in the process, thus rendering them useless. Looking over in the approximate direction the vase came from, Broken Mirror saw, to his surprise, a trio of masked people walking into the living room. He looked as if he somewhat recognized them, but he couldn't figure it out exactly.

"…Yeah, it really _is_ Broken Mirror," Amy remarked as she and her siblings came in, "I remember seeing him attack those violent rioters who were ganging up on that lone Hispanic man we later found out was Bobby's uncle Carlos." As Amy talked, Broken Mirror's eyes widened. Aggro was able to catch onto this, but he couldn't quite tell the exact reason why the masked vigilante was surprised.

Turning to regard Broken Mirror, Aggro said, in an almost conversational tone, "So, since you're here in Royal Woods, I take it that the streets of Great Lakes City are clean now?" In a move that drew surprise from both his sisters, Aggro lowered the bandana covering the lower half of his face, showing Broken Mirror what he looked like. Upon Aggro exposing his face, Broken Mirror showed even more surprise, though he kept silent. As he always does.

"…I saw that you kept your word about turning over that file you obtained from Great Lakes City's late mayor to the local police," Aggro remarked, "The information in that file allowed the GLCPD to right all of the wrongs carried out by the late mayor and his fellows. My friend Bobby's extended family, the Casagrandes, owes you a great deal. Carlota, Bobby's cousin and the girl you met with me that day in the ally, said so herself."

Broken Mirror kept his attention on Aggro, seemingly trying to process everything he was learning. "…But that all is beside the point," Aggro continued, his tone and expression taking on a noticeably more serious hint, "I can tell that you're here in Royal Woods because you heard about the recent court case concerning our friend Mr. McMillen here. I don't know why you're taking time to torture him, as I've never heard anything about you torturing people before, but I can tell that you're eventually going to kill him."

With a serious but wry look in his eyes, the male Ace twin said, "You…do intend to kill him, don't you?" Calming down by just a bit, Broken Mirror slowly nodded a few times in the affirmative. In response to seeing the affirmative response from the masked vigilante, Aggro cracked a bit of a smile. "…As to be expected from the person that people all over Great Lakes City are hailing as a hero," the male Ace twin remarked. Gesturing to Frank, Aggro continued, "But I cannot allow you to kill our friend Mr. McMillen here. He is not yours to kill."

A hint of seriousness entered Broken Mirror's eyes, the only part of his face that was visible. Broken Mirror began to reach for something sheaved behind his person, but he stopped when he saw Aggro pull out a steel hunting knife before quickly but casually walking up to the bound Frank McMillen. "He's _mine_," Aggro said before walking up to stand behind Frank, place the edge of his knife to Frank's throat, and simply slitting it, unceremoniously as possible. As the bound Frank began to suffocate, Aggro casually wiped the blade of his hunting knife on Frank's shirt before putting the knife away.

"…You don't know her, Broken Mirror," Aggro said as he began to explain himself to the masked vigilante, "But my girlfriend was hospitalized because of the massive accident Mr. McMillen here caused on the main highway between here and your stomping grounds. Not only that, but my girlfriend also lost her father in that very same accident." Jerking a thumb at the bound (and dying) Frank, Aggro continued, "This fucker also caused an accident five years ago that led to the deaths of four people, one of which was my father." Letting his arm fall casually to his side, the male Ace twin said, "Sorry that I stole your kill, Broken Mirror, but I just couldn't let Mr. McMillen live. Not after what he did to my father, to my girlfriend's family, to my girlfriend."

Broken Mirror, as he lowered his hands away from where he was reaching for, began to seemingly relax as he considered everything that he heard just now. Broken Mirror noticed a look of curiosity on Aggro's face, and got his answer to explain said curiosity when Aggro asked, "By the way, what were you reaching for?" After a second or so, the masked vigilante gave a casual, indifferent shrug as he reached back to what he had hidden with both hands.

After a second, Broken Mirror pulled out and revealed what he was reaching for, a pair of well-made tonfa that he had hidden on his person behind him. "…For a second there, I was worried that you were going to pull out the gun you used on all of those people who carried out violent hate crimes," the male Ace twin remarked, relieved that he didn't have to go up against someone that was armed with a firearm.

"I…trust that you'll be keeping word of having encountered us here to yourself?" Aggro asked, drawing a nod in the affirmative from Broken Mirror. "Then we'll be leaving you to take care of whatever other business that you have here," Aggro said as he put his bandana mask back up, "Take care, Broken Mirror." The three teenagers left as quietly as they came, leaving the masked vigilante to finish his work at Frank McMillen's residence.

* * *

As quietly as they slipped out, Aggro and his sisters slipped back into their family's house, their mom, siblings and various pets never being any the wiser. The three of them went to their rooms, changed out of their outfits, slipped into sleep wear, then they crawled into bed. Allison and Amy both clocked out pretty much right away. But Aggro laid awake, thinking about everything that had happened.

The massive accident on the main highway, Leni's father getting killed in said accident, Leni herself being brutally injured, the man responsible for said massive accident (also being responsible for Aggro's late father being killed) getting off scot free in court, and how all of that led to Aggro tracking down and killing that very man, to keep him from constantly getting away with things that no one should ever get away with.

To Aggro's surprise, it also led to him reuniting with the masked vigilante of Great Lakes City. The male Ace twin had no idea how Broken Mirror came to Royal Woods, but with all things considered, he was glad that he did. Broken Mirror did the vast majority of Aggro's work for him, essentially handing Frank McMillen to the male Ace twin on a silver platter. Still, Aggro could not help but wonder _why_ the masked vigilante wanted to torture Mr. McMillen before he ended up killing him. It was rather unsettling; it's bad enough that Broken Mirror is obviously a child, but a child who has multiple confirmed kills under his belt? And now is experimenting with torture?

Aggro also thought about what his sister Amy had said earlier, and realized that she had a point. Broken Mirror was not only clearly a child, but judging by Broken Mirror's height, couldn't be any older than Astrid and other kids in Astrid's age group, such as Bobby's younger sister Ronnie Anne, or Lori's younger brother Lin-

The male Ace twin stopped short suddenly, sitting up straight in bed rather quickly as various pieces began to fall into place in his head. The more he thought about it, the more connections he made, the more that everything over not just the past few days, but the past few _months_ as well, began to make sense to him.

Aggro couldn't believe what he had just put together.

END, SCARS OF THE BROKEN MIRROR: AGGRO'S STORY CHAPTER THREE

Author's Notes:

The next chapter will see the end of Aggro's story. A number of loose ends will also be tied up, such as various arrangements the Loud family will have to make, Aggro and Broken Mirror confronting each other, and a certain someone waking up. I'm trying to aim for an ultimately bittersweet ending to Aggro's story before I move on to the next story in the 'Scars of the Broken Mirror' series.

Keep on being awesome, everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Loud House' or any other property in this work that I did not make myself.

Scars of the Broken Mirror: Aggro's Story

Chapter four: The samurai's heart, peaceful

When word of a break-in at the residence of Frank McMillen, a break-in that resulted in the death of the aforementioned individual, made the news that morning, the residents of Royal Woods had a mix of questions and feelings on the matter.

First off, a sizable number of people were glad that Frank was dead; he was a weasel of a man, belonging to the most unsavory of the populace, and had gotten away with causing two tragic accidents that claimed multiple lives each, one of said accidents having occurred rather recently on the main highway that connected Royal Woods to Great Lakes City. A good few people even silently cheered for whoever had the stones to trespass on a private residence in the middle of the night just to kill Frank McMillen, because police surveying the scene were able to tell that it was the clear reason someone decided to break into Frank's residence.

But that's what leads to the second point of interest; there is currently a murderer on the loose in Royal Woods, a murderer who breaks into residences in the middle of the night, ties people up and tortures them until they feel like killing their hapless victim, as the condition of Frank's body showed when it was taken to the morgue for autopsy. To make matters worse, RWPD failed to gather any evidence; no stray hair, no blood other than Frank McMillen's, no fingerprints, no shoeprints not made by Frank McMillen's shoes, nothing. The police weren't even able to gather anything of value by interviewing people who lived within range of the victim.

Whoever killed that most detestable member of Royal Woods citizenry clearly knew what to do in order to _not_ get caught. But I digress.

The Ace siblings, the eight children of Ashe Ace, were over at the house of their friends, the Loud siblings. Due to the aforementioned incident on the main highway, the Loud family lost their patriarch, Lynn Sr. Second-oldest Loud sibling Leni was also involved in the accident, but she survived, albeit she was rushed to Royal Woods General, and is currently recovering, having just recently been taken out of intensive care. To the Louds, this was a bittersweet relief to all of the anguish that they had gone through over the last week. "The seamstress is due to awaken sometime today?" Allison Ace, the seventeen-year-old daughter of Ashe, said to her friend Lori, "No wonder you and your siblings all seem more excited that you all have been for the last week! When do you all intend to go see her?"

"Mom said that we literally can't drop in on her all at once," Lori began to explain as she held a soundly sleeping Lily, "She wants to slowly have everyone see Leni again."

With a shrug, the female Ace twin remarked, "Fair enough. Do you at least know who the first among you and your siblings will reunite with your sister?"

With a bit of a relieved sigh, the oldest Loud sibling said, "Mom said that she'd take me along; the two of us, her and me, will be the first of our family to see Leni since before the accident on the main highway."

"You don't say," Allison remarked, a hint of knowing amusement in her tone.

With a single nod, Lori continued, "My Boo-Boo Bear will also be coming along, since he's going to give mom and me a lift to see Leni. Aggro will also be coming, because mom literally knows how much he cares about Leni."

"Well that goes without saying," the female Ace twin said, "After all, my brother is your sister's champion. It would not do to keep Aggro away the moment of the seamstress's awakening from the coma that has claimed her for so long." Lori nodded in agreement with what Allison said; granted, Allison's choice of vocabulary occasionally made it somewhat difficult to understand exactly what she was saying, but more often than not it was simple to guess what she means.

…

The conversation between Lori and Allison wasn't the only example of Aces interacting with Louds, even as Allison watched Lori lay Lily down in her crib for a nap; Anna was playing with Lola and Lana up in their room, Argent was giving Lucy tips on what she could do to impress Rocky (her crush and Argent's closest friend), Amy was reassuring Luna that it was okay to cry, Astrid was asking Lincoln about Clyde, and Alphonse and Andy were roped by Lynn into playing some sport game with her. Pretty much every Ace sibling was occupied conversing with at least one Loud sibling in some fashion or another.

…Aside from Aggro.

Acting on suspicions that he had ever since he shot up into a sitting position in bed the previous night after he, Allison and Amy returned from some 'business', the male Ace twin, assured that everyone also on the second floor was occupied and thus wouldn't risk popping in on him, actually snuck into Lincoln's bedroom, which was actually a converted linin closet at the end of the hallway. Aggro saw a hamster ball with a hamster inside near Lincoln's bedroom, so he gently nudged it inside, awakening the hamster within in the process; this hamster was going to be Aggro's excuse if he ended up getting caught. Gently closing the door behind him, Aggro began to carefully look around, hoping to find something that would confirm his suspicions.

He ended up finding what he was looking for in the form of a familiar pair of tonfa, in a drawer in Lincoln's dresser.

Acting quickly, Aggro took the tonfa, hid them on his person, set things back to look like nothing was ever disturbed, then proceeded on his way, but not before bending down to pick up the aforementioned hamster ball. Aggro opened the door, left Lincoln's room, and closed the door behind him. Aggro walked a few steps away from Lincoln's bedroom before he heard his sister Anna's voice call out, "Onii-san?"

Aggro turned around and saw Anna standing there in the doorway of Lola and Lana's room, with the twins themselves standing on either side of the six-year-old Ace girl.

Pointing to the hamster ball that Aggro held, Lana asked, "What are you doing with Geo?"

"Oh, this?" Aggro said as he held the hamster ball, "I thought I saw one of those sports balls that Lynn owns roll into one of the bedrooms on its own so I decided to investigate." Handing the hamster ball with Geo the hamster inside over to Lana, Aggro continued, "It turned out to have just been this hamster."

"You aren't the first person to mistake Geo's hamster ball for one of Lynn's many sports balls," Lana remarked as she received Geo from the male Ace twin, "He has a habit of wandering around at random when we put him in his hamster ball." With a chuckle, Lana turned to Anna and said, "Hey, did either Lola or I ever tell you about the time Geo made our dad jump out of fright so much that he ended up spilling an entire mixing bowl's worth of pancake batter on the floor down in the kitchen?"

"That sounds messy," Anna remarked as she, Lola and Lana turned to head back into the twins' room.

"Deliciously messy," Lana corrected as she closed the door behind her and the other two girls, effectively leaving Aggro alone in the second floor hallway. As Aggro heard Lana's voice begin to tell a tale from the other side of the door, he smiled to himself as he made his way back down to the ground floor. The Loud siblings were recovering from the tragedy that rocked their family. It would be a slow recovery, but a recovery all the same.

* * *

Later, over at Royal Woods General, Lori, Bobby and Aggro were all sitting around the room where Leni laid in a hospital bed; Rita, who had also come to Royal Woods General, had gone to use the restroom really quick, given that Lily, who Rita brought along, needed a diaper change. Although she still bared the various castings and bandages that she was seen with from the intensive care room window, the only thing hooked up to the fashionable Loud sibling now was a monitor, which gave a steady pattern of beeps, signaling that Leni was still alive.

Each beep was a relief to the male Ace twin.

While Lori sat in a chair next to Leni's hospital bed, Bobby and Aggro were sitting opposite of each other at a table in the room, playing a card game with each other. "I'm going to have Borrelsword Dragon attack your Gouki the Great Ogre," Aggro said to Bobby, "And I'm also going to use Borrelsword's effect since its attacking Great Ogre to halve Great Ogre's attack while bumping its own attack by the difference."

"Yeah, that wipes me out, dude," Bobby said as he admitted defeat. As he and Aggro gathered their respective cards, Bobby said, "You up for another ga-"

"Mmmm," a voice called out from within the hospital room, cutting Bobby off in the process and waking Lori up (she fell asleep while sitting next to Leni's bedside). The three teenagers all promptly looked to Leni as she laid in her hospital bed. She was slowly stirring, a sight that made Lori and the boys excited.

"Leni, are you okay?" Lori asked her younger sister's sleeping form, barely able to keep a lid on how excited she was that her younger sister was starting to come to, "Come on, you literally better answer me, damn it!"

"…Mmmm…" Leni muttered as she was still asleep but starting to slowly wake up, "…No, Luna, I think that Dawn is an excellent name for your and Sam's daughter."

"She's…" Lori said in a mildly confused and surprised tone as she, Bobby and Aggro turned to face each other, "…Having a dream about Luna and Sam having a kid?"

"She could be dreaming about weirder things, Babe," Bobby remarked, "Besides, I think that it's rather sweet that even at an unconscious level, Leni fully supports the relationship between Luna and Sam."

"I agree," Aggro said, "The heart that Leni-chan has is one of the reasons why I love her so much."

"…Mmmm…" Leni muttered in her sleep, "…No, Aggro, it's okay. I, like, really do want you to do butt stuff to me."

"_NANI_?!" Aggro exclaimed out of sheer surprise by what his girlfriend said in her sleep. For her part, Lori blushed heavily in embarrassment because of what her younger sister muttered in her sleep, while Bobby was having a somewhat difficult time trying to keep his laughter from getting out; all of the snorting he did to hold back said laughter sounded like machine gun fire. The combination of Aggro's exclamation and Bobby's snickering produced enough noise to fully rouse the fashionable Loud sister from her sleep.

No longer asleep, Leni slowly began to open her eyes, the lids fluttering ever so slightly. Eventually, after a few seconds, Leni's eyes were open, and as they opened Leni moaned a bit as she tried to sit up. Seeing that Leni was trying to sit up, Lori quickly picked up the hospital bed's remote control and used it to raise the top end of Leni's hospital bed, raising Leni into more or less of a sitting position.

"…Leni?" Lori said somewhat cautiously, as if she was fearful for her younger sister's condition, "Are…are you okay?"

"Well, I can't quite explain it," Leni began slowly, "But I hurt all over. Is that normal?"

Sighing in a resigned, somber tone, Lori said, "Leni. There's…there's literally no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to come out and say it. While you, dad and Lily were on the way to Great Lakes City to pick me and mom up from Bobby's grandparents' place, you guys were caught up in a massive multi-car collision on the main highway, a collision that involved no less than forty different vehicles."

"We were in a crash?" Leni asked, clearly sounding scared.

"You were in the hospital for the past week at least," Lori said as she confirmed Leni's worries, "You've sustained multiple injuries, including a mild concussion, some scars and a fracture on your left forearm. You also had a neck brace on but the doctors removed it because you no longer need it."

"That sounds, like, really bad," Leni remarked as she gently moved her right hand so that she could stroke the top of her left forearm's cast with her fingers, "No wonder I feel like I'm in so much pain." Looking back up to her older sister, Leni continued, "Wait a minute, Lori. You said that the crash happened while dad, Lily and I were on our way to pick you and mom up from Bobby's grandparents' place." Her expression taking on a concerned, worried look, Leni asked, "Are dad and Lily, like, okay? Were they hurt like I was?"

Lori, alongside Bobby and Aggro, all exchanged uncomfortable looks with one another. This exchange of looks between the three seventeen-year-olds did not go by Leni unnoticed. "…Guys?" the fashionable Loud sibling began, concern clear on her face, "Are dad and Lily okay? Do any of you, like, know where they're at?"

"…I think you ought to tell Leni-chan about what happened to your father, Lori," Aggro said, "It is best if she gets the news from family."

With a resigned sigh, the oldest Loud sibling said, "You're right, Aggro. I was going to do it anyway." Turning her attention to Leni, Lori said in a somber tone, "Leni, this is something else that literally has no easy way for me to tell you about, so I'm going to have to just come out and say it." Gently laying a hand on Leni's shoulder, "Leni, although you and Lily both survived the accident on the main highway, with Lily even being relatively unharmed, at least forty-seven people were all killed. Dad was among those who were killed."

"Dad…Dad, like, died?" Leni asked as her voice broke, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. Before Leni began to start crying in earnest, Lori quickly but gently wrapped her arms around her younger sister's shoulder and drew her into a hug. The scene of Lori gently hugging her crying and injured younger sister tore at the heartstrings of Bobby and Aggro. Rita returned from the restroom, carrying Lily, about partway through Leni's crying, and she herself (Rita) also shed a few tears, knowing full well why her second-oldest was crying, sympathizing with her all the while.

* * *

Later that evening at the Loud residence, Lori, her siblings (aside from Lily who was put down for a nap) and Rita were going about making various arrangements. Helping them was Albert (A.K.A Pop-pop), the father of Rita thus grandfather to the Loud siblings. Myrtle, Albert's girlfriend, was also helping out. Bobby and Ronnie Anne, due to their respective relations to Lori and Lincoln, were over, as were the three oldest Ace siblings, Allison, Aggro and Amy.

After Lori brought Bobby up to her and Leni's room with her, Aggro walked up to where Luna and Lincoln were moving a recliner chair that belonged to the late Lynn Sr. "You guys need any help with that?" the male Ace twin asked.

"Yeah, brah," Luna replied in a thankful tone, "Mom say that she wanted dad's old recliner moved into the garage, so Lincoln and I are taking care of it."

"You mind that I take over for you, Luna?" Aggro half-asked half-offered the musical Loud sister, "I actually want to speak to Lincoln about something, and I figure that doing so in the garage would give us the space we need to be alone. I…kind of want to keep the talk I want to have with him private." Hearing that the boyfriend of one of his older sisters wanted to talk to him alone caught Lincoln's attention. Particularly so since it was Aggro, who the sole Loud boy is barely familiar with.

"You want to talk to him alone about something?" Luna asked, mildly curious.

"Well, given the recent loss your family suffered," Aggro began to explain, "Lincoln is down one positive male role model in his life. I know that he still has his and your grandfather, and I know that Bobby is keeping tabs on him for Lori, but I figure that, assuming that it's okay with you and the rest of your family, that I throw my hat into the ring, so to speak."

Smiling gently, Luna said, "Yeah that sounds great, dude. I'll let everyone else know that you and Lincoln are going to have some private bro time. Bobby did it before with Lincoln, so it's nothing we can't work around." The male Ace twin took over Luna's portion of taking the recliner out to the garage with Lincoln. After the two boys set the recliner in the one corner opposite of the end of the garage door, Aggro checked the door he and Lincoln walked into, then closed it. This left the sole Loud boy alone with the male Ace twin.

"So…" Lincoln began in a mildly unsure tone, "…You wanted to speak to me about something, Aggro?" Saying nothing, Aggro reached into his haori long coat and behind himself to pull something out. When the male Ace twin took out what he was getting, the sole Loud boy's eyes widened in surprise.

It was the pair of tonfa that Aggro had previously and discreetly lifted from Lincoln's bedroom. Aggro gave Lincoln a knowing look, a look that told Lincoln that Aggro would not be caught unawares, would not have the wool pulled over his eyes on this one.

"…I believe these belong to you," Aggro remarked, his tone cool and neutral.

The sole Loud boy was clearly trying to calm himself, clearly trying to think of how to explain himself. Before long, Lincoln knew that there was nothing he could say to excuse himself from what Aggro had been able to figure out. Relenting, Lincoln figured that he might as well go for broke on this one. "…How were you able to figure it out?" Lincoln asked.

"A few things, actually," Aggro remarked, "Although it wasn't until my sister Amy remarked that she had seen you in action during the riots in Great Lakes City, and could tell that you couldn't have been any older than our sister Astrid. Shortly after I got back home from what I did that night, I contemplated Amy's words while also thinking about other kids that are Astrid's age, such as Bobby's younger sister…" Pausing to give a wry look to Lincoln, Aggro added, "…And _you_."

"That's what it took, huh?" the sole Loud boy asked.

"Everything else began to fall into place for me after that," Aggro explained as he shifted a bit, "You turning up in Great Lakes City after you ran away, the fact that no deaths in Great Lakes City after the riots have been attributed to their local vigilante, the fact that I encountered you _in costume_ that night…" With a gentle shake of his head, the male Ace twin let out a bit of a chuckle before he continued, "Now I know why the infamous vigilante of Great Lakes City was looking to give Frank McMillen some serious payback. My apologies, Lincoln. I suppose that you _do_ know who my girlfriend and her family are."

Sighing a bit in a manner that denoted some degree of nervousness, Lincoln asked, "You didn't tell anyone, did you?"

"Rest assured that I haven't told anyone," Aggro replied, "Also, none of my siblings know as many specific details as I do, so unless I share some details with them, I highly doubt any of them will reach the same conclusion." With a wry look of mild amusement, Aggro added, "Plus, if I leak that specific info, I pretty much also leak what I did that night at Mr. McMillen's place. So yeah, none of that messy business will happen."

The sole Loud boy could not help but crack a mildly amused smile. "…Yeah, that wouldn't be the best thing in the world," Lincoln admitted, "So…" With a curious look on his face, Lincoln asked, "…Now what?"

"For now, you and your family will still be needing help in dealing with the managing of final affairs for your late father," Aggro began to explain, "As well as adjusting to living without having him in your lives. I've no doubt that things will be getting tough for your folks, as you guys lost your patriarch slash primary breadwinner. I should know, as similar things happened to my family when my father died five years ago."

Shifting a bit more in his stance, Aggro continued, "However, unlike my family five years ago, you and your family have no shortage of support. My family and I are doing what we can to help you guys out, as is Bobby and his folks. And if what I've been told by Bobby and your sister Lori is true, then the helping hand that Bobby's family will be extending to you guys will only become more abundant."

A look of mildly confused curiosity appearing across his face, Lincoln asked, "What are you talking about, Aggro?"

With an amused-sounding hum, the male Ace twin replied, "You'll see." Shifting gears, Aggro continued, "Anyway, I also wanted to talk to you about Leni-chan. Even though she's going to be released from the hospital at some point that does not necessarily mean that she'll be back to tip-top shape. She'll still be recovering, especially since she'll be having that cast on her left forearm for a while." With a hint of seriousness entering his expression, Aggro said, "That being said, I better not hear anything about you giving Leni-chan any trouble, or else I may have to give you a bop on the head." Arching an eyebrow in a manner that denoted a hint of knowing amusement, Aggro said, "Are we clear?"

Knowing what Aggro was getting at, Lincoln nodded once in the affirmative. "Don't worry," Lincoln replied, "There's no way I'd ever consider doing something to Leni, especially while she's trying to recover."

Aggro gave a casual yet approving smile. "That's good to hear, Lincoln," Aggro said, "I'm glad that we've reached an agreement." The two boys, Loud and Ace, shared a fist-bump before they left the garage to head back into the Loud residence, to continue helping out with various bits of business related to recent happenings.

* * *

The following afternoon was an exciting occasion for the Louds, as it was the day that Leni, who was cleared by the staff of Royal Woods General, would be returning home. Over at the hospital, Lori, being assisted by Bobby and Aggro, were helping with getting things that had been brought to Leni as she recovered packed up to be transported back to the Loud residence; Rita, who left Lily at home to be watched by Luna, had to go to the restroom, so it was just the teens again.

"People brought _this much_ chocolate?!" Bobby said as he looked at a notable pile of that confection most favored by the Loud sisters. In addition to the chocolate, the pile also had a number of small plushies, a few get-well-soon cards, and various other odds and ends that one would expect to see in such a collection of gifts brought with wishes of recovery to someone trying to recover at a hospital.

"What I would like to know is where that bag of kit-kats in a variety of flavors I've never seen came from," Lori remarked as she began to sort through various flavors found in a small bag of kit-kats, "I mean, seriously! Apple, strawberry, baked potato, watermelon?!"

"Oh, I brought those kit-kats to Leni-chan," Aggro explained, "I found them at a specialty store here in Royal Woods that specializes in selling products commonly found in Japan."

Visibly relenting a bit, Lori said to Aggro, "Oh, so they came from you." Looking back into the small bag of candies, Lori continued in a mildly unsure and confused tone, "That literally still doesn't explain _why_ there's such a mix in flavors."

"Kit-kats are very serious business to the Japanese," Aggro replied.

"I haven't tried any of those fancy candies Aggro got for me, so can you please bring them to me so I can get one?" Leni asked her older sister, "I'd get up and take one myself, but my legs refuse to move even though my head is telling them to." Instantly, Lori and the boys all turned to face Leni, who sat in bed with a confused look on her face as everyone was looking at her. "…What's up, guys?" the fashionable Loud sister asked, a very mild hint of worry in her tone.

"…Leni…" Lori began, fear, worry and a mild hint of heartbreak in her tone, "…Did…did you just say that your legs won't move, even when your brain is trying to tell them to?"

"Is that normal for people who just got done recovering in the hospital?" Leni asked, sounding as confused and clueless as she usually does. Lori, Bobby and Aggro all exchanged worried looks with each other, all of them unsure what to make of this revelation. The tension was broken at last when Aggro rushed out of the room to go find a doctor.

* * *

It was bad enough for Rita that the massive accident on the main highway had claimed her husband's life. But now it had been discovered that her second-oldest child, who was also in the accident but survived, had been stripped of the use of her legs by that very accident, requiring her to use a wheelchair to get around from here on out. The widowed matriarch of the Loud family would not have had any idea on what to do if it wasn't for everyone who had been supporting her and her children ever since that most tragic day on the main highway connecting Royal Woods and Great Lakes City.

Albert had been able to procure a standard folding wheelchair for his granddaughter. It was actually rather simple; Albert told some of the staff working at the retirement home he lived at about what happened, and surprisingly enough, it was Sue, that battle-axe of a nurse, who tracked down a spare folding wheelchair that she handed off to Albert. The retirement home nurse gave condolences for what Albert's family was going through as she gave the folding wheelchair to the older white-haired man.

"It's surplus from a trip that some of the staff made to pick up more wheelchairs from the pharmacy, anyway," Sue had said, clearly trying to maintain her usual tough-woman persona. But Albert was able to see through her easily. The older man gave his thanks before he drove off to his daughter's family's place to drop off the wheelchair. Sue shed a single tear as she watched Albert's vehicle drive off. "…That poor dear…" the nurse muttered to herself as she wiped the stray tear away.

That evening, shortly after Leni got the wheelchair that she'll be needing, the three oldest Loud siblings went over to visit the Ace siblings. As it was difficult for Leni's wheelchair to get over the threshold of the Ace family's front door (the doorway wasn't exactly made with wheelchair-bound people in mind), Aggro scooped Leni up and held her bridal-style (making her blush in the process) while Lori picked up the wheelchair and brought it inside. Aggro placed Leni back down into the wheelchair, and not one second after that, Kyubi hopped up onto Leni's lap, curling up as she laid down.

"Hmm," Lori hummed in mild amusement, "It appears that Aggro's pet fox found a new seat that she likes."

"Aww, this is, like, totes cute," Leni said as she gently stroked the fox's back, eliciting happy sounds from the young adult vixen. Looking up from the fox laying in her lap to the other teens in the living room, Leni asked, "So guys, what's going to happen now?"

"Well first off," Amy began, "I believe that your mother said that the funeral for your father will be happening sometime next week, so you, Lori, Luna and the rest of your family ought to prepare for that." Shifting around a bit, the fifteen-year-old Ace girl continued, "Second off, Bobby's family will be having some major changes happening under their roof themselves, if what Lori and Aggro told me is correct."

"Oh yeah, that literally reminds me," Lori said, "Okay, everyone, get this." With all eyes turned to face her, Lori said, "You guys know about my Boo-Boo Bear's extended family living in Great Lakes City? You know, the Casagrandes?"

"I'm familiar with them," Allison remarked, "I believe they lost a mother and thirteen-year-old son in an attack at some culture festival, and a father during the riot as well as the grandfather's store getting decimated during said riot, if what I'm remembering on the subject is true."

Nodding once in the affirmative, Lori said, "Yeah, all of that is true. Anyway, even though the animosity in Great Lakes City towards its Hispanic population has died down a bit, they are still on the receiving end of a fair bit of trouble. As for Bobby's extended family themselves, after the losses they suffered as well as Bobby's grandfather's store getting completely wrecked, they feel as if there's nothing left for them in Great Lakes City, so…" Shifting a bit, Lori continued, "They're going to be moving here to Royal Woods to try and start over. They'll be moving in with Bobby and his family."

"Bobby's cousins and grandparents are moving here to Royal Woods?" Luna asked, looking mildly surprised. As Lori confirmed Luna's suspicions, Aggro likewise nodded a few times in the affirmative.

"The Casagrandes will be coming in sometime shortly after the funeral for dad," Lori explained, "So at the very least there's not going to be too much going on all at once for us to be able to handle."

"Wait a minute," Allison began, "Will the Santiagos have enough room to accommodate their extended family moving in? I've been over to their place once, and it's a one-story home than I estimate can reasonably hold a family of four."

"Bobby and his family are currently moving into a two-story house that's rather close to their current home," Lori began to explain, "Seriously. The new house is literally two houses over from where they currently live. What's more is that the house that Bobby, his sister and their mother are moving into has roughly the same build as my family's house." Wincing somewhat in embarrassment, Lori added, "It's just that the house my Boo-Boo Bear and his folks are moving into is in better condition, is all."

"That means that there will be enough bedrooms to accommodate everyone, even without having to convert a linin closet into an extra bedroom," Amy remarked, "Assuming that there's a master bedroom on the ground floor and five bedrooms on the second floor." Lori nodded once in the affirmative to confirm Amy's statement.

"Oh, we ought to think about what we should get them as a house warming gift," Leni remarked. Turning to regard Aggro, Leni said, "Hey Aggro, you should get some more of those crazy Kit-kats. I bet that Bobby, Ronnie Anne and their cousins will totes love them."

"I know that Bobby will like them, as he's had some before and is rather fond of the Pumpkin-flavored ones," Aggro remarked, "Ronnie Anne is similarly fond of the Cinnamon Cookie-flavored ones. That being said, I have no doubt that their cousins will appreciate the gesture." After a few more points were discussed by the Aces and Louds, Lori and her sisters had to take their leave, so as to go home for dinner. As it was when bringing Leni in, Aggro scooped the fashionable loud sister out of her wheelchair before Lori picked it up to carry it out the door. After the wheelchair was sat back down on the ground, Aggro placed Leni back in it.

"Take care, girls," Aggro said as he and his sisters waived the three oldest Loud girls off. As he watched Lori, Leni and Luna leave, Aggro thought about everything that they've been through, as well as what they're going to go through in regards to the upcoming funeral. The Louds have been through much more than Aggro would ever wish for them to go through, would ever wish for anyone to go through. But there was one main thing that Aggro was able to pick up on.

The Louds were going to recover, were in fact slowly recovering right now.

END, SCARS OF THE BROKEN MIRROR: AGGRO'S STORY

Author's notes:

Well now, with everything having occurred in this story as it did, I believe I can safely say that Aggro's story can come to an end. For those of you who have been around ever since the very beginning and stuck through to the end here, thank you. Anyway, there's going to be one or two more additions to the 'Scars of the Broken Mirror' series, and given what Aggro and the other teens were talking about at the tail end of this chapter, the next addition may not be as much of a surprise to some as most may be thinking.

I'm going to be telling Carlota's story next.


End file.
